beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 31
is the 31st episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 133rd Episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Somewhere, Johannes, Bao, Aguma, and Chris are led by Pluto to a dark cave where they meet a dark version of Dunamis. Right there, Pluto and Dunamis use a dark power that uses dark energy from Jupiter, Kronos, and Orion that when used together, split the ground apart and cause a stadium in the lava to appear, and in that stadium, lies the early version of Nemesis; Proto Nemesis. Pluto tells them that only non-Legendary Bladers have the ability to pick up and use Proto Nemesis. Bao decides to go into the Stadium and see Proto Nemesis for himself and as he grabs it, Proto Nemesis flings Bao against a wall, showing that Proto Nemesis is, indeed, a threat. The others launch their Beys in order to test Proto Nemesis' power. Despite this however, Proto Nemesis keeps taking the hits and is unaffected, keeps spinning as if nothing has happened, and for some strange reason, Nemesis seemed to always be drawn to the center of the stadium. This repeated over and over, until the bladers realize that Nemesis is filled with bewildering dark power. In one final clash, the Beasts of Jupiter, Kronos, and Orion appear and as they attack Proto Nemesis, But Nemesis releases so much dark power so that they lose and Proto Nemesis keeps spinning. They are amazed at this Bey as they cannot believe the power Proto Nemesis holds. Gingka and co talk to Ryo and Hikaru via webcam and find out a precense is happening to their Beys. Gingka's Big Bang Pegasis and King's Variares are glowing with their corresponding Legendary colour due to Proto Nemesis sending a seismic wave of Legendary power. Ryo tells them that Nemesis has been resurrected and is up to them to defeat Nemesis once and for all. The gang then run to begin their adventure to stop Nemesis. Meanwhile, somewhere near a waterfall, a man with a cane in a top hat and a gold streak of hair opens a gate that reveals a group of men, and one of those men, will be the owner of Nemesis.It is later revelead in another epsode that the man in a cane is Doji. Major Events *Proto Nemesis is resurrected. *Two new characters are revealed, including the future owner of Diablo Nemesis. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Aguma *Bao *Chris *Dunamis (Dark) *Johannes *Pluto *Hikaru Hasama *Ryo Hagane *Rago *Doji *Beylin Fist Bladers Beyblades *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) *Phantom Orion B:D (Chris') *Jade Jupiter S130RB (Dunamis') *Proto Nemesis (Pluto's) (Featured) *Hell Crown 130FB (Bao's) Featured Beybattles *Dark Dunamis (Jade Jupiter S130RB), Chris (Phantom Orion B:D) and Aguma (Scythe Kronos T125EDS) vs Pluto (Proto Nemesis) = Pluto and Proto Nemesis Special Moves used *Strong-Crashing Large Ring (Scythe Kronos T125EDS) *Grand Eclair (Jade Jupiter S130RB) *Barnard's Loop (Phantom Orion B:D) Trivia Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:4D Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Anime